User talk:Theid
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Survival! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Russ3Z Hunger and thirst I feel pretty certain about the values I had in the hunger/thirst table, having extensively tested hunger, at least, a couple years ago, and thirst to a lesser but still reliable extent. However, I never consider myself infallible, so if you have data that contradicts it please feel free to share and let me know. And thanks for contributing. Russ3Z (talk) 01:53, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Adding smob loads First off, thanks for your recent contributions. It's always nice to get extra help around here. As far as adding smob loads, I'm trying to be pretty systematic about this, only adding verified loads (by dumping load info in the Discussion tabs, for now) and updating the rarity values based on loads vs hits. For the Murgoz Karnia article, if you have log data of the load info you've added that would be great. Something as simple as a list of "You get xxx from the corpse of Murgoz Karnia", similarly for the chest. For instance, if three different helmets are observed to load on the smob, the sum of the loads of each one (eg. metal helmet, full helm, slitted helm) should equal the total number of hits. You'd see something like 6/10, 3/10, and 1/10, respectively, as an example. That way people can get a clear picture of the chance to get an item. For the time being, I'll revert the change you made to his page, and put that data in his Discussion page until it can be properly verified and formatted. On that note, I'm going to be updating the templates soon, such that while we will input info such as "rarity = 3/10", it will display as "30%" on both the mob page and the item's page. Thanks again! Russ3Z (talk) 15:40, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for taking the time to add the load logs for this. It has really helped a great deal, and I appreciate it. Keep up the good work. Russ3Z (talk) 18:55, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Smob loads - pouches and sheaths Thanks again for all the recent additions. I notice that in many of your recent uploads, however, you're not including the contents of the pouches and such. I'm trying to make this as comprehensive as possible, even if it's just gold coins. Also note that sometimes weapons may be sheathed in sheaths, belts, etc. It would be a great help if you could include these things. This would apply to a burly dragonsworn‎, Kural, the false Car'a'carn, and an armored replicating warrior maiden. Once again, thanks for all the recent help! Russ3Z (talk) 01:26, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Movement points chart I see you made some updates to the MVs chart. The info for Hills at Lvl 6 Survival does not seem to fit with the other 3-MVs terrains, however. Can you verify that the info provided is correct? Russ3Z (talk) 14:02, November 30, 2016 (UTC) My bad, did a copy and paste of the table in Survival section and it still had the typo from way back. So I fixed it in both. Theid (talk) 13:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC)